


I'll Take Care Of You (No Matter What)

by AlexandriteWard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Growing Up, M/M, Mates, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriteWard/pseuds/AlexandriteWard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes." Derek groaned. "Yes I felt it. I still do." He closed his eyes again. "This is an unbelievably stupid idea." He said as he pressed himself closer and put his hands on Stiles' hips.</p><p>"Our parents will probably kill us." Stiles agreed, gasping as he lifted himself up and pulled off his shirt and boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that's been bouncing around in my head for a while and it really got out of hand xD 
> 
> I don't want to tag what either Stiles or Derek will present as because I feel it spoils my story. Check the end notes if there is a chance you won't like what someone ends up presenting as!
> 
> A/B/O means dubious consent so be warned!
> 
> Also, Stiles is 12 when he first engages in sexual acts (but I tried not to make it too creepy).
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

When John was invited to a barbecue at Mayor Talia Hale's home one warm afternoon a few days after he had been elected Sheriff, the idea of rejecting the offer never even crossed his mind. 

John was happy to get to know the large and well known Hale family, and as he knew that Talia Hale had a daughter his sons age, he hoped they could become friends. John and his son Stiles had moved to Beacon Hills five months ago hoping to get a fresh start and to get away from some of the sadness that had surrounded them since his wife's passing. John had thrown himself into his work and had managed to make a few friends with people in the police department, but knew that his son had been having trouble making friends in Kindergarten with the exception of Scott who was Stiles' sun and moon. John hoped that the barbecue would be a chance for Stiles to make another friend or two and for himself to feel more apart of the community. God knows they both needed to spend more time out of the house and live a little.

-

Derek never expected that a barbecue with the new Sheriff would end with the Sheriffs son basically attached to his hip, yet here he was with little six year old Stiles Stilinski following him everywhere. Derek was ten and he was not amused.

"But mom he's driving me crazy! He follows me everywhere and he never stops talking!"

"Derek Vincent Hale that is enough of that. Stiles is a perfectly nice boy and I'm sure once you get to know him he won't be a bother."

"But why can't he hang out with Cora? They're both the same age even!"

"Derek I understand but you are the only boy in the house and there is probably only so much of dress up and dolls that Stiles can take."

Derek huffed. He did hate playing dolls with Cora and he would never play dress up with her if he could help it.

"Hun, Stiles has had a rough year and I would really appreciate if you hang out with him. It's only for a few hours after all and I'm sure you'll be able to be friends."

It may have been a few hours that day, but the Sheriff and the Hales got along so well that Derek was soon stuck with Stiles for a 'few hours' multiple times a week.

-

"Derek look! Aw come on Derek come look what I found, this rock is so cool!"

Derek sighed and kept walking back toward the house, hoping to get home quickly after an impromptu hour long nature walk he was forced to go on when Stiles ran off into the woods. He heard the sound of broken twigs and then a loud crash behind him. He turned to look and found Stiles flat on his face, having evidently tripped over something, probably himself. Stiles rolled over, looked up at him and grinned.

"Ow."

Derek grunted and walked over, reaching down and picking Stiles up bridal style while ignoring Stiles' indignant squawk.

"Hey hey hey! Put me down! I can walk."

"We're only 5 minutes from the house and you scraped your knee, I'm carrying you."

Stiles blinked and looked down, noticing for the first time that his knee was indeed bloody.

"Oh come on I can still walk though!" Stiles struggled to no avail for a few seconds before huffing and curling into Derek in defeat. Derek's mouth twitched. 

Over the years Derek and Stiles had managed to become friends of a sort, though Derek maintained he had no choice as he would have been driven insane by Stiles' constant pestering otherwise. They would spend their afternoons together at the Hale's while the Sheriff worked late and had done so for the past four years. Stiles was now ten years old and Derek was fourteen. Derek still maintained that Stiles would always be a thorn in his side no matter what his age, but puberty had started to make things more complicated. 

Derek had sprouted six inches when he was thirteen and now towered over Stile's smaller, thinner frame. He had filled out and broadened, becoming muscular and well defined, and playing baseball had only helped matters. He was popular in school even though he wasn't particularly talkative and had more than one Omega ask him on a date. Derek had all the earmarks of presenting as an Alpha and he knew it was just a waiting game now. This however made things complicated when it came to Stiles. Stiles was tall and gangly, and Derek often compared him to a newborn fawn that couldn't control its limbs. He was thin and smaller than a lot of boys his age including his friend Scott and had more delicate features as well. In short, everyone expected Stiles to be an Omega. Derek also knew that more than one person expected Derek and Stiles to bond when Stiles had his heat in a few years. At first the idea bothered him, he didn't mind Stiles but the idea of being bonded to him for the rest of his life didn't seem appealing. However as time passed and Derek was bombarded with interested Omegas, Betas and even occasionally Alphas he found comfort in knowing that he didn't have to date anyone. He had Stiles and he didn't have to worry about any of the things his friends were wasting their time on. He found it freeing to know that he didn't have to bother with any of it and he was content. Stiles may not have been perfect but he always made Derek laugh, and there could be worse matches. Derek chose to ignore the way his heart stuttered whenever he thought Stiles wasn't perfect.

Stiles was in much the same boat as Derek. When he first heard people say that he and Derek were adorable and that Derek would take care of him he wrinkled his nose in disgust. He and Derek were friends sure but he didn't need anyone to take care of him no matter what he would present as. As he got older however he saw how Omegas were pursued by any single Alpha in the town no matter their age and read about how Omegas were treated in society, especially if they were unmated after University. He spent a week pissed at society for being awful but also found himself thinking; "Well Derek wouldn't do the bad stuff some Alpha's do to their Omegas" and "Derek would let me go to college and have a career wouldn't he?" Stiles sat down and wrote out all the questions he had and all the requirements he would need in a mate and when he was done leaned back and stuck the pencil in his mouth, thinking. After a few moments he came to a decision and, grabbing the paper and putting it in his jean pocket, headed out. 

Stiles had had that piece of paper in his jeans for a week before his embarrassing fall and scraped knee debacle. They arrived at the house where Derek set Stiles down on the porch and headed inside for the first aid kit. By the time Stiles had managed to stand up on his own Derek was back and forcing him to sit down again, grumbling all the while. They were along at the house that day as the adults were at work and Cora and Laura were both off doing their own thing and as Derek bandaged Stile's knee he decided now was as good a time as any and pulled the list from his pocket.

"Um, Derek?" Derek grunted in response, not looking up from Stile's knee.

Stiles took a deep breath and said, "Derekdoyouwanttobemymate?"

Derek looked up at him and blinked. "What?"

Stiles blushed. "Derek do you want to be my mate? Like at all?" Derek's eyes widened.

"What the hell Stiles?"

"I know I know but I was just thinking-" Derek groaned. "Just that like my dad and it seems like your parents expect us to be mates so I thought I should ask you to see if we are on the same page!"

Derek glared. "Stiles you're ten, we don't even have to worry about this for five years at least!"

Stiles shoved the paper in Derek's face. "I know! I just wanted to ask you some questions that I had now so I could at least know if I should be looking for someone else or not!"

Derek grabbed the paper and felt the tips of his ears flush. "Wait so you do want to-"

"Well only if you do-" They both stopped talking and looked away.

Derek swallowed and looked Stiles in the eye. "Yes."

"Yes what!"

"Yes I want to be your mate." Derek mumbled, the words barely audible. Stiles felt a large grin break over his face.

"Yes! I'm not ugly!" He yelled loudly and threw his hands in the air.

"Where did you get that idea?" Derek snapped. "How could you be so stupid as to think you were ugly Stiles?"

Stiles flushed and looked down. "Well there are some assholes at my school is all-" Derek interrupted him with a growl. 

"They are just idiots Stiles and you shouldn't listen to them." Stiles looked at him for a moment still smiling and then to Derek's surprise Stiles hugged him and pulled him down so Stiles was lying on his back on the porch and Derek was half on top of him. He curled his face into Derek's neck and said softly, "I'm happy."

They just lay like that for a while, and if Derek buried his face into Stiles neck, well there was no one there to see it.

"Oh but you still have to answer the questions on my paper so I know you're not secretly an asshole!"

-

Derek was sixteen and he was not having a good day. He'd woken up late this morning sweaty, warm and irritable and had not only missed getting a ride from his sister but also from his parents who had left probably thinking he'd gotten a ride from Laura. He'd ended up running to school and had almost been late. He'd spent the day feeling terrible and had noticed that a lot of people had been looking at him strangely all day. As school was ending Kate Argent came up to him with a large smile on her face. Kate had asked him out a few times and while she was beautiful he'd always thought there was something off about her so he'd rebuffed her both times.

"Well well well, isn't this a surprise! Why did you even come to school today Derek?"

Derek blinked and didn't get what her issue was as he headed to the parking lot. He'd been planning to meet Stiles there today and they were going to hang at Stiles' house because Stiles' father was working a double.

He'd almost made it to the parking lot before he was grabbed from the back of the neck, spun around and pressed against a nearby tree.

"I was talking to you." Kate Argent said with the same large smile. "Why did you come to school today Derek? Were you hoping to find an Alpha to help you with your little _wet_ problem?"

Derek stiffened and swallowed. There was no way she was saying what he thought she was, was there?

"Oh and look here comes your scrawny knight in shining armor. What are you going to do now Derek? Looks like that fairy tale bullshit between you two just went down the drain. Why don't you come home with me? I'll make sure to take great care of you."

"Hey! Let go of him!" Stiles came up and grabbed Kate's hand, trying to pull it off Derek's jacket. Kate let go and laughed.

"Alright then Stilinski I'll leave it to you to try and deal with Derek's very first heat!" She laughed again. "Derek darling when he fails, you know where to find me." She sauntered off leaving them both standing stiffly.

"What the hell did she mean, _heat_?" He turned to look at Derek seeing his flushed and sweaty face. He got close and took a deep breath and while his senses weren't as keen as they would be if he had presented he could tell the sickly sweet scent was indeed the first flush of heat.

"Fuck." They were both silent for a moment and then Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and dragged him to his house, neither of them talking but both of them thinking.

They got the Stiles' place quickly and Stiles dragged Derek up to his room and sat him down on his bed, stripping him of his jacket. He also pulled Derek up and stripped him of his shoes, socks, and jeans, leaving him in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. Derek was frozen through all of it and didn't move once he'd been pushed back onto Stiles' bed, eyes closed. Stiles quickly removed everything but his shirt and boxers as well and climbed on top of Derek, neither of them moving for several moments.

Derek finally swallowed and, not opening his eyes, said, "I should go home."

Stiles snorted and burrowed more into Derek's chest. "Probably, but I don't want you too."

"If I stay here much longer I won't be able to move until my heat is over."

"Good thing it's Friday then."

"Stiles I'm serious," Derek opened his eyes and lifted himself onto his elbows as Stiles raised his head and looked him in the eye. "I can't stay here. You and I both know what this means and this, us, it, it won't work anymore."

"Who says." Stiles snapped, glaring at him. "Who says this can't work! We've been ok with this for years. So what if you went into heat, that doesn't mean we still can't be together!"

"You're an idiot!" Derek snarled as he tried to push Stiles off. Stiles fought him and pressed him down as best he could, pressing their groins together and causing Derek to groan as they rubbed against each other, lifting his hips as a fresh wave of heat hit him and made him keen.

"Stiles let me leave!" He whined and growled as he tried to buck Stiles off and Stiles pressed down harder and intentionally rubbed himself against Derek causing him to groan and lift them both off the bed by his hips.

"Derek!" He said panting as Derek continued to struggle. "Derek just listen to me! I can help you. I won't be able to knot you but I will be able to take care of you, I've read about it and I've had sex ed so I should be able to do this. We could even bond. I've read that being with your bonded makes heats a lot more manageable than heat sex while unbonded."

Derek was gasping at this point, feeling empty and needing to be filled but he couldn't spend his heat with Stiles, he just couldn't. "Stiles you are twelve fucking years old, there is absolutely no way I would give you the bonding bite! I'm not going to ruin your life!"

Stiles grabbed Derek's face so they looked at each other eye to eye. "Derek I've been fine with being your mate for the rest of my life since that day I scraped my knee and you agreed to be my mate. Did you change your mind and not tell me? Or did you find someone else?" Stiles felt his mouth quiver.

Derek turned his face away and closed his eyes. "This- this is different! Stiles, I'm a fucking Omega! Do you know how much people look down on Omega mates! We'd have to deal with that for the rest of our lives!" Derek repressed another shiver of lust.

"Who says I'm going to be an Omega! I know people assume that, but everyone assumed you would be an Alpha and look where we are! For all we know I could be a Beta or even a fucking Alpha! I don't care what I am. All I care about is being with you."

Derek turned to look at him and felt his eyes grow wet. Stiles eyes mirrored his own. "Derek, I know this is going to sound stupid, but you and me? I've always, always felt that you were it. It sounds so weird when I say it out loud but it's been there ever since I met you, like you and I just fit! Did you feel any of that at all?"

Derek had read about it in fairy tales, stories about two people meeting and just knowing in their souls they were perfect for each other. Most people these days don't believe in the idea of soul mates, that they were made up stories and the few people that were together for decades these days that always claimed it was something they felt in their souls were liars or were just people who wanted it to be real. It wasn't supposed to be real and Derek knew that, but Derek couldn't deny how even though he said Stiles annoyed him and how he'd asked his parents to not let Stiles come over, how much he actually missed him when he did and how much he may have secretly been excited to see Stiles again but having no idea why. He'd just ignored it and pretended it wasn't there, but here and now he looked at Stiles and he just couldn't deny what he'd been feeling.

"Yes." Derek groaned. "Yes I felt it. I still do." He closed his eyes again. "This is an unbelievably stupid idea." He said as he pressed himself closer and put his hands on Stiles' hips.

"Our parents will probably kill us." Stiles agreed, gasping as he lifted himself up and pulled off his shirt and boxers.

"Lean up." Stiles commanded and Derek felt himself helpless to obey. He whined as Stiles pulled his sticky shirt off his back and then pulled off his boxers, leaving him naked and sweaty. Stiles flushed, embarrassed and aroused at what he was seeing. He'd only recently started getting interested in sex and the internet hadn't helped matters. His ADHD mindset meant he went on tangents on Wikipedia and ended up reading about things he probably shouldn't have learned about for a few years at least, but he'd always been a curious kid, so sue him.

They were both naked and flushed as they looked at each other. Stiles had only recently discovered the joys of jacking off and he knew that there was no way he'd be able to keep up with Derek for three days. As he was thinking of various ways to solve that issue Derek interrupted his thoughts.

"No actual sex." He panted as he said it and groaned as his dick twitched at the thought.

"What?"

"I don't want to have actual sex, you're too young for it. We can do other things though. Ok?"

Stiles looked at him and nodded in agreement. To be honest he was scared at the thought of sex at his age anyway so he internally breathed a sigh of relief. For all he wanted to be with Derek he wasn't ready for that.

Stiles looked at him and said, "We probably won't have to do a lot since this is your first heat and it should be light." Derek nodded. "A bonding bite would make it easier on you though."

Derek swallowed and tried to ignore the aching feeling inside him. "If we aren't having sex, we wouldn't complete the bond. We could do a pre-bonding bite?"

Pre-bonding bites were given as a contract between two parties that they would fully bond when the Omega of the pair was next in heat. They were popular during the 15th and 16th century as a prelude to arranged marriages and usually didn't involve sex. The bites faded after a few months if not reinforced and had fallen out of fashion during the 18th century. Pre-bonding bites were almost never heard of in this day and age unless royalty was getting married. The pre-bonding bite would still break the skin however and release the pheromones that would mix with their intended mate and would thus make their heats easier. Unbonded Omegas usually suffered more stress and longer heats when unbonded because of the bodies desire for a mate, so a bite would help Derek keep his mind about him and make him less sex crazed.

Stiles swallowed. "I think that's the best option." 

Stiles sat between Derek's legs as Derek squirmed under him. He gently ran his hands up and down Derek's sides in the hope of calming him. Derek panted harder and shivered in response.

"Ok," Stiles breathed, "Ok you're good with this?" Stiles gasped in surprise as Derek rubbed their groins together again.

Derek knew he'd probably regret this. He looked Stiles in the eye and said, "Do it."

Stiles carefully leaned forward and tilted his head so his mouth was on Derek's neck and Derek's was on his own. He gasped as they were flushed against each other, bodies hot and sticky.

"Oh god!" Derek gasped as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' naked back and pulled him closer. "God just do it." 

"Ok, on three." He licked Derek's scent glands for a moment and Derek did the same. "Ok, three, two, one-"

Derek couldn't resist and bit down hard and Stiles yelled in pain and bit down hard in response. The pain faded quickly and the smell of the two of them was intoxicating.

"Oh god!" Derek gasped as he smelled their combined scents. He grabbed Stiles' ass and ground it down on his feverish cock, needing to feel him. Stiles yelped in surprise but soon groaned. It felt so good. He quickly started to rub against him as well. Soon they had a rhythm going as they gasped and rubbed harder and faster.

"Oh god oh god oh god," Stiles chanted, having never felt this horny in his life, "Fuck, fuck Derek!" he screamed. He felt as though his orgasm was pulled out of him by force. His toes curled and he bucked hard into him, feeling his dick twitching and his cum covering Derek's chest.

"Stiles, Stiles I'm so fucking close." Derek was bucking hard but it wasn't enough. Stiles got an idea and reached down to grab Derek's dick in his small hand and squeezed hard. Derek saw stars. "Stiles!" He cried out loudly as he shook with his orgasm and covered them both in his spunk. He grabbed Stiles' neck and pulled him down for a filthy open mouthed kiss as he continued to buck and ride out his orgasm.

They both ended up gasping for breath and shaking as they tried to relax.

"Holy god." Stiles moaned. "I think you broke me." He rolled over onto his back but Derek followed him and proceeded to lick their combined spunk off Stiles' chest. Stiles suddenly wished he could be horny again. He gasped and shivered, leaning back and letting Derek clean him.

He ran his hands through Derek's hair gently as Derek rested his head on Stiles' chest. "I'll take care of you, I promise."

Derek looked up at him and as their eyes met said, "And I'll take care of you too, no matter what."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences for Derek and Stiles' choice. With sexytimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka the second chapter people seemed to be interested in. There is more questionable sex so if underage is really not your thing I'd not read this chapter, it ended up with a lot more porn than I originally intended. I've also not written smut before but I gave it my best shot.
> 
> Mistakes are still mine.

Stiles hadn't thought this through. Like, at all.

He now found himself with an Omega that would wake up in a few hours in a full blown heat in his bed and wouldn't be able to move for the next three days. His dad had a double shift which gave him some time to plan but he had almost no logical way to get his dad to stay out of the house. He was just grateful it was the weekend so he wouldn't have to deal with school. He also had to deal with the fact that Derek couldn't move for the next three days. His parents would notice he wasn't home when they got back from work tonight and he knew he couldn't just tell them Derek was spending the night here without them needing to hear Derek on the phone at the very least, which would be a very bad idea when Derek wouldn't be able to say much more than variations of 'Fuck me'. Let's not forget about the fact that he could do jack shit about Derek's needs. He didn't have any toys and he certainly couldn't knot him. Even though he and Derek were bonded it was going to be a very rough three days. He wasn't even going to begin thinking about how their parents were going to react when they saw the bites.

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth in the kitchen. His dad would normally come back in the morning but he couldn't have him coming in the house and finding out what really happened (he was going to try and keep this as secret as humanly possible thank you very much) so he needed a way to get his dad to sleep on Melissa's couch for a few days. But what? What could he say that would get his dad to not come to the house? He growled in frustration and took a deep breath, faintly smelling Derek's heat pheromones from upstairs. He blinked as an idea occurred to him. It was really _really_ rare for an Omega to present before the age of fifteen but if he remembered correctly it could technically happen as soon as puberty started which was age ten and up, especially in stressful situations. He remembered seeing Kate's large and unsettling smile outside the high school and realized that he could possibly pull it off. He could call his dad and say that he'd been cornered by some Alpha outside Derek's school and Derek and the Alpha had fought over him and the stress had caused him to go into heat. Then he'd say that Derek took him home and would care for him and ask his dad to sleep at Melissa's while the heat cleared up. His dad would probably come home to verify the story but as soon as he'd come through the door he'd smell the heat and he'd hopefully assume it was Stiles'. It was a hell of a gamble but he had to try. Then he'd work on his other problems. He picked up the phone and dialed his dad.

"Well this is a surprise son, I thought you'd be busy with Derek."

"Dad," Stiles swallowed, "I've got a problem, a big one."

"What? What's wrong?"

"An Alpha cornered me when I was at the high school, Derek came and got rid of him but they fought and I think, I think I'm in heat."

"What!" John stood up from his desk chair quickly, scattering papers.

"I just got warm and sweaty and Derek took me home but now I'm worse and I just don't know-"

"Worse? What do you mean worse?!"

"Dad I'm, I'm _wet_ down there." Stiles stressed the word wet even though it grossed him out to insinuate it.

"Stiles you're twelve, there is no way-"

"Dad I've been in sex ed, I'm pretty sure it's possible, just rare. Derek's offered to take care of me. We aren't going to knot but you know an Alpha's presence helps an Omega."

"Yes Stiles I know but this shouldn't be happening! I'm coming home."

"Dad please. It smells awful in here and you'll know the minute you get home. Couldn't you just go to Melissa's for the next two nights? It's my first heat so it should be short, especially with Derek here and I don't want you here for that."

"I'll be home in twenty." John hung up the phone and grabbed his coat on the way out.

"Dammit!" Stiles yelled, throwing his phone on the dinner table. He hadn't expected it to go well really but having his dad come home now was not in his plans. He ran upstairs and took a steaming hot shower, hoping it would get him looking like he was telling the truth. He then went over to Derek who was still dead to the world after his first orgasm and opened his legs, seeing the glistening slick that coated his thighs. He gulped and pushed away any sexual thoughts as he rubbed some onto his fingers and then rubbed them down near his groin. The smell was as fresh as possible and if he had to confront his dad this would be as believable as he could make it. He got dressed and headed down the stairs just as his dad's key opened the lock. 

Stiles could see the minute his father smelled the heat pheromone in the house, his pupils dilated and he covered his nose, seeing his sweaty, flushed son on the staircase.

"Dammit Stiles!"

"It's not like I meant for it to happen!"

"Where is Derek?"

"He's upstairs sleeping."

"Sleeping? Why is he sleeping? He should be here standing next to you."

"We both fell asleep to try and ignore this! It's not started all the way yet and sleep helps distract me from it. It's driving me crazy!"

John stepped back onto the porch. "Alright son, I obviously believe you about you being in heat but what about sex? Derek is an Alpha and once this fully starts he won't be able to stop himself!"

Stiles thought quickly. "He went to the nurse!" He blurted out. "After this started he ran in and grabbed some of the free suppressants you can get from the nurses office at school and then he took me home. He took them when we got home and he has two more pills for the next two days I swear."

John gave his son a hard stare. "He's got suppressants?"

"Yes dad I swear to you I wouldn't let him within a mile of me if he didn't! I would never ruin my life like that no matter what!"

John sighed. "Alright son I believe you, I'll go to Melissa's and be back Monday morning. Has Derek called his parent's yet?"

Stiles winced. "We were kinda avoiding it."

"Alright, I'll call them and let them know." Stiles couldn't help but slump over in relief, another thing he wouldn't have to worry about. "But I will be calling you tonight and over the weekend and I expect you to call me back. Heat comes in waves and you will be able to give me a five minute call and hold a conversation, so I expect you to do it. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Stiles agreed immediately. Johns stare intensified.

"We will be talking about all of this on Monday evening, you are both skipping school that day." Stiles nodded. 

John turned slowly and headed to his car. "Please call me if you need anything, the house should be stocked since we just went grocery shopping but if there is something let me know. And please, please be careful son."

"We will be, I swear." John groaned and ran his hand through his hair as he walked back to his cruiser and Stiles shut the door quickly behind him.

John sat down in his cruiser and dialed a familiar phone number. "Talia? It's John, we've got a problem . . ."

-

Stiles let out a loud sigh of relief. He was safe until Monday and his dad hadn't come close enough to him to see the bonding mark. Now at least for the next three days his only focus could be Derek. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to keep this ruse up but he needed to for a little while at least or there was a chance he could lose Derek forever. He loved his father but there was every chance that he and Derek would be split up because of this and he wanted as much time with him as possible in case of that. Derek was _his_ and he'd do anything to keep him.

Now he just had to deal with Derek's heat. He looked down at his hands. There was no way his fingers would be able to satisfy Derek, he'd need something larger. In times like this the internet may be his best bet. He went to his laptop and opened it up, going to google and putting, "Please heat mate without sex" into the search bar. He came up with a mix or surprisingly useful articles and message boards. The things they suggested made him feel young and made him blush to the tips of his ears but he wrote down the best things he could do and steeled himself to it. He'd signed on for this and he wasn't backing down now. He then searched "Alternative household sex toys" and found a fairly long list. Looking on it the word 'cucumber' stood out and he quickly jumped up, running downstairs to the refrigerator. He opened it to find two cucumbers in the veggie drawer and was thankful. Now if things got desperate he'd have something he could use. Finally after feeling like he'd covered everything for the next few days, he grabbed his phone from the dinner table and trudged upstairs. He set the phone on his nightstand and removed his clothes, curling into Derek and was quickly pulled into an exhausted sleep.

-

He woke up feeling like a furnace, or rather that he was wrapped in one. He opened his eyes to see moonlight spilling out from the window and felt Derek panting against his neck and rutting against him in the dark. He carefully rolled over toward Derek and untangled himself from Derek's arms as Derek whined. He sat on his knees and watched as Derek rolled onto his back and rutted into the air.

"Stiles," he groaned, eyes open with pupils huge. Stiles swallowed and felt his cock stiffen. Derek mewled at the faint smell of arousal.

"I'm sorry I can't do more for you Derek." Stiles murmured. He looked down and decided to try one of the things he had written down that someone online had said was really good. "Derek, get on your hands and knees for me," he commanded. Derek hastened to obey, flipping himself over and holding himself up, presenting his hole in front of Stiles' face. "Please, please just do something!" Derek groaned, hands clutching the sheets.

Stiles grabbed both Derek's ass cheeks in both hands and pulled them open, seeing the hole glistening wet. "Well, here goes nothing." He leaned down and stuck his tongue in the hole. Derek cried out loudly at the contact and jerked harshly. "Oh!"

Stiles went to work, lapping quickly into the hole as Derek jerked and moaned and cried at the feeling. "Yes yes! Oh god yes Stiles!"

He continued to rim him out for as long as possible before his tongue started to get tired. He felt that Derek was close as his words got louder and his panting got faster. "Almost, almost, almost . . . " Derek chanted as he continued to jerk each time Stiles tongue licked inside his hole. Stiles had an idea and let go of one ass cheek, reaching forward and quickly grabbing Derek's dick as he thrust back toward Stiles' tongue. Derek yelled at the contact and it was enough that it caused him to climax, yelling Stiles' name as he painted the bed with spunk and Stiles felt Derek's hole clench around his tongue. Once the last shudder of his orgasm past through Derek he slumped forward, seemingly drained of energy again. Stiles carefully laid him on his side as Derek gasped for breath. He'd felt powerful doing that for Derek and while he hadn't gotten off, it didn't bother him, almost like seeing Derek get off was enough for him. Derek opened his eyes and shakily reached for Stiles, pulling his head close and kissing him, completely ignoring (or not caring about) the taste of himself on Stiles mouth. Derek hummed and yawned and then quickly fell asleep. Stiles went to wash off his mouth and then joined him back in bed. Stiles did this twice more for Derek during the day on Saturday, however they slept for most of it and remembered to eat and use the bathroom (usually done before sex because afterward Stiles couldn't get Derek to get up for the life of him), he also managed to call his dad during a fairly lucid moment with Derek where all three of them talked without sex or sleep happening. Rimming seemed to do the trick until late Sunday morning when the heat burned its hottest, Stiles knew he would have to do something more than just rim Derek to break the heat.

He went to the bathroom only to come back and find Derek with three fingers in his ass, whining that it 'wasn't enough.' Stiles decided it was time for the cucumber to make an appearance. 

He went downstairs and pulled one of the cucumbers out of the veggie drawer and came back upstairs. He walked over to Derek and carefully coaxed him to remove his fingers, he did so even though he whined about the loss. Stiles used a hand to get some of Derek's slick and rubbed it on the cucumber and then carefully placed it in front of the hole.

"It's ok Derek I've got something for you." He murmured, he then gently slid the cucumber into Derek's waiting hole. Derek keened and quickly pushed against it.

"Stiles." He mumbled as he pushed back against the intrusion, needing to feel it as deeply as possible. "See Derek that's for you, all for you." Stiles breathed as he started to push in and out while doing his best to keep a hold of the cucumber. He was fascinated with the way Derek took in the cucumber and felt himself get a little dizzy.

"You take that so well for me Derek, look at you. You're such a good Omega, pleasing me." Derek groaned at the words and clenched around the cucumber. Stiles continued to push and pull the cucumber inside Derek as Derek groaned and whined and pleaded to be filled. Stiles groaned and reached down, grabbing his dick. "God Derek, fuck." He groaned. He increased the speed of the cucumber and watched Derek's hips push back faster and faster against it as he stroked himself. He'd never felt like this, he felt like he _had_ to see Derek come like this and like there was a haze over his vision. He pushed harder and faster and felt like he couldn't control his mouth.

"God you take this so well, I can't wait until it's me in your tight little hole. Can you come just from this inside you? I bet you can, just for me." Derek pushed as hard as he could against the cucumber and the bed rocked loudly.

"Fuck me Stiles . . " He groaned. "Yes fuck I can do it god _Stiles_!" He yelled loudly as he came just from the cucumber inside him. Pulsing and covering his chest in cum, shaking as he squeezed hard on the cucumber still inside him. Stiles's eyes dilated and he climbed over Derek as he was climaxing and stroked himself faster and harder as he was on his hands and knees above him. He couldn't resist the urge, he had to claim him again and cover him in his jizz so everyone would smell Derek and know he was _his_.

"Derek you're mine! Say it, say you are mine!" He snarled as his climax peaked. Derek whined and said "Yes, yes I'm yours, just yours!"

"Mine!" He said again as he leaned down and bit hard on Derek's mark, breaking the skin again as he climaxed all over Derek's chest in long, hot spurts. Derek cried out at the feel of the bite and climaxed again from the sensation, much harder than before. His cum only dribbled out of his dick, but his hole clenched around the cucumber so hard it was almost painful, he felt as if he was trying to milk it like he would an Alpha so he would be filled with pups. Afterward the both ended up lying side by side and gasping for breath.

"What," Stiles gasped, "the hell was that?" 

They were both silent again as they calmed down and got their breath back, both of them still shaking from the intensity of the orgasms they had. Finally Derek spoke;

"I think my heat pheromones got the best of us."

"It's not supposed to effect me like that! That, that was, I have no idea what that was!"

"I think it was partially my heat and partially our. . . bond. I was really craving an Alpha toward the end and your body did the best to satisfy it."

"Jesus, my body needs to ask first before it takes me on the ride of my life!"

"You didn't knot when you came, so you haven't presented yet." He leaned over to look Stiles in the eyes. "It's there, the bond. I can feel it now more than ever. Can you?"

Stiles nodded. He felt it, before it had been like a faint buzzing at the very back of his mind, something easily ignored, now it felt like the loud chimes of a bell in his head. He felt overwhelming happy to have pleased his bond mate. He reached over and ran his hand down Derek's cheek and swallowed.

"Derek this, this was amazing. This was one of the most amazing things I've ever felt, but, I'm still waaaay to young for all of this. We are both still too young for this. This was unbelievable but it scares the living shit out of me." Derek looked at him and nodded.

"I'm going to go on suppressants after this until you present, once you present we will figure it out. Is that ok with you?"

"Oh god yes." Stiles sighed. He placed his hand on Derek's forehead. "How are you feeling, you're not warm anymore, I think your heat has broken." Derek nodded in agreement. "Yeah I think so too."

"Well if that is the case we both really need a shower, and I've got to wash these sheets." Derek blushed and Stiles laughed.

-

"Stiles, I would like to remind you that I do trust you, but that I'm also not stupid." Stiles flinched under the combined weight of his father and Tail Hale's eyes as they stared him and Derek down.

"I went to your school and asked the nurse, who said she hadn't seen you or Derek at all on Friday, so that lie is out the door." Stiles flinched again. "I also questioned a few people in your grade to see if anyone saw you and Derek after school. Multiple people said they did, but that Derek had been cornered by one Kate Argent and you intervened, _not_ the other way around. They also said that Derek had smelled like he was going into heat all day, which should not have been possible if what you told me was true." Stiles gripped Derek's hand and sometimes wished that his dad wasn't a cop.

"Now I found all of this out within two hours of seeing you on Friday. But do you know why Talia and I are here now on Monday night?" Stiles' and Derek's head both snapped up to look at him. "I'm here because whether I like it or not, you two have been attached together since you met, and I talked to Talia on Friday and we agreed that we would trust you both knew what you were doing when you concocted this scheme. Now because we left you both alone and because we trust you, we expect you to do one thing for us. Tell us in your own words. What. Happened."

"We didn't have sex!" Stiles blurted out. "Well not like penetrative sex anyway!" Stiles' father looked a little green at the admission.

Derek flushed and then said, "I didn't realize I'd gone into heat until an Alpha from my school cornered me, she let me go when Stiles came to help me and then Stiles took me here. We agreed that since we'd always planned to be together that Stiles would take care of me, even though I'd presented as an Omega. Stiles came up with the lies in the hopes that you wouldn't separate us, especially since Stiles hasn't presented yet."

"So you lied to me, had me lie to Talia, and then spent Derek's heat together?"

Stiles decided it was just best to rip off the whole band aid at once. "We also did one other thing."

John growled. "What?" Stiles pulled his shirt down to reveal the bite mark on his collar bone.

"You said you didn't have sex!" Snarled Talia Hale. "We didn't!" Derek said quickly. "It was a pre-bonding bite."

"A pre-bonding bite! What could have possessed you!" John yelled.

Stiles snarled and stood up. "It helped him, it made his heat easier on him and on me. You said it yourself that we are attached. We aren't just attached, we're bonded! We've known about it for years!" Derek stood up as well and clutched Stiles' hand hard. "I know it sounds crazy but for this both of us this is it! Neither of us can imagine ever being with anyone else!"

John rubbed a hand on his forehead as Talia said, "You're both so young. . ."

"We know! Derek is going to go on suppressants until I've presented and when that happens we will figure this out. For us it doesn't matter what I'll be, we are going to be together no matter what."

"Please mom," Derek said softly. "We know that we shouldn't have done this but Stiles is right. This is it for me. He is it for me. Please don't separate us."

Talia looked at her son for a long moment and sighed. "I need time to process this, and so does John. For now you'll come home and stay out of school for a few days."

"But-" Stiles started. John interrupted. "We aren't going to try and separate you, we aren't stupid enough to think it would work. For now we think you both just need some time apart." John sighed. "Please Stiles, do this for me?" Stiles slowly nodded and so did Derek.

"Come on Derek." Talia said softly as she opened the door and headed out. Derek and Stiles stood there for a moment, staring at each other before Derek just said softly, "See you soon." Stiles swallowed and said, "Yeah."

Derek turned and walked out of the door toward his mothers car as Stiles watched. He stopped and turned around to look at Stiles before he opened his car door and Stiles couldn't take it, he ran out the door and down the steps, jumping into Derek's arms and giving him a fierce hug that Derek returned just as hard. Stiles leaned back and looked at him and said quietly, "No matter what, right?" Derek smiled and laughed softly. "Always, no matter what."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles presents! Or, "The End."

Stiles is 16 when he finally, _finally_ presents.

The past four years with Derek had been hard, with quite a few ups and downs. Both Stiles and Derek were kept away from each other for a month to wait for the pre-bonding smell and bite to fade, and they both wore makeup on their necks any time they went out of the house. Keeping them away from each other had been tough but they were allowed phone calls and Skype for which they were both grateful. They were never allowed to really be alone together (for obvious reasons) but both the Sheriff and Talia understood the connection their sons had with each other and didn't mind them hanging out as long as either parent was nearby. This went along fine until Derek's senior year when he stressed about going to college. He desperately wanted to go but he didn't want to leave Stiles alone, but Stiles decided for him.

"You have to go Derek."

"But Stiles I can't leave you here! I know you can't come with, but maybe if I wait a few years or I go to the community college I could still live at home."

"The community college is still 45 minutes away by car, there's no way you can afford the gas."

"Stiles!" Derek pleaded, already knowing and dreading what Stiles was going to say next.

"You're not ruining your chance at college, your chance to have a life, because of me."

Derek put his head in his hands. It was quiet for a moment before Stiles reached down and pulled his head up so their eyes could meet.

"Do you really believe this thing between us will last?"

Derek swallowed. "Yes."

Stiles smiled at him with teary eyes. "Than what's a couple years Sourwolf? We've got the rest of our lives to stay together. You'll go to college and you'll do great and I'll see you on holidays and we can still call and Skype. And you'll come back for when I present right?"

"Of course."

"Maybe we can scandalize the whole town and bond." Stiles said while laughing softly. "Can you imagine the looks on peoples faces?"

Derek laughed as well and then nuzzled Stiles' hand. "We can make it work."

"I know we will."

-

So Derek went off to college. It was difficult on them both and while their affection for each other never wavered, the time apart created a lot of fears. They both worried the other would find someone better for them and they would lose them, so they each took the time to remind each other of how important they were. They managed to stay together through everything until finally the day arrived. It was a completely normal Wednesday morning when Stiles woke up warm and horny. This was a relatively normal occurrence for the past year or so, and since he had woken up before his alarm went off, he indulged in it.

He threw off his blankets and reached over to the bedside table for a bottle of lube. He put a bit on his hand and reached down in his boxers, gently stroking his length. He groaned aloud and closed his eyes. His dick felt more sensitive that normal, especially the base. He didn't really think to much of it as he continued to run his hand up and down, occasionally taking a moment to play with the loose foreskin at the head, and just enjoying the sensations in the warm sun. His mind drifted to Derek as it usually did during his jerk off sessions and he remembered how good Derek had been for him and how willing. His hand moved faster and faster as he felt his orgasm nearing, and as he ran his hand down to the base of his dick again his eyes popped open wide. He quickly scrambled upward and pushed his boxers down, looking at his dick and the small bulge at the base of it.

"Holy shit I'm an Alpha." He breathed aloud. He carefully reached down and squeezed the base, feeling his eyes roll back in his head at the sensation it evoked.

"God yessss. . ." He groaned and quickly went back to jerking off, feeling as the knot got bigger and bigger. Just as he felt himself close to tipping over the edge he grabbed the now tennis ball sized knot and squeezed as hard as he could. The resulting orgasm had him seeing stars as he felt as if every pulse of his cock was forcibly pulled from him. He ended up covered in jizz and gasping for breath. When the sensations finally started to calm down a few minutes later he grabbed his phone and called Derek as he continued to stare at the large knot slowly deflating.

Derek groaned when he heard his phone ringing at 7:00 am in the morning. He didn't have a class until 9:30 am and he really didn't want to get up. He grumbled and answered it anyway without checking the ID.

"Yeah?"

"Derek I presented!" He heard gasped on the other side of the line. "Stiles?" Derek sat up in bed. "What did you say?"

"I'm an Alpha!"

"That's great! Have you told your dad?"

"Not yet, I wanted to tell you first." It was silent for a moment and Stiles swallowed. "So?"

" . . . I'll need to tell my professors I won't be back until next week." Derek said timidly. "Oh thank god!" Stiles breathed out. "So you'll spend my rut with me?"

Derek smiled. "What do you think."

-

Derek found himself driving to Beacon Hills less than an hour later with the plan of spending the next four days at the Stilinski's while the Sheriff stays at Melissa's. After Stiles had told his father he had presented John had immediately called Derek to find out his intentions. Derek promised he was on birth control and that they would not do a full bond, no matter how much Stiles complained about it in the background. Derek wanted to wait until Stiles was at least 18 before a bond and both Talia and John were in agreement. He did tell them that he would be ok with an incomplete bond if it were to happen. Incomplete bonds happened when one person bit the other during sex but it was not reciprocated. With this being Stiles' first rut Derek knew it was a possibility and he accepted it (while the Omega part of him was excited at the chance to be claimed again). Ruts happened to every Alpha once they popped their first knot and would happen again once or twice every few years, unlike Omega's three or four times a year. Ruts were less intense than an Omega's heat and could usually be handled with minimal injury but it was still better to share it with someone which was why Derek was in the car in the first place. Derek arrived at the Stilinski house to see John standing by his cruiser. He walked over and John patted him on the back.

"There's food in the fridge and Stiles has been excused from school for the week. I'll be calling a couple times to check in so please answer and please be careful." Derek nodded gratefully as he walked to the door with his duffle bag. He walked inside and shut the door and set the bag down. He took a deep breath and smelled Stiles' scent mixed with new intoxicating Alpha pheromones. He shivered and felt slick gather between his legs in response. Moments later he heard Stiles bounding down the stairs and watched as he turned the corner completely naked and crashed right into him. He was immediately pressed hard against the door by a horny Alpha teenager and kissed within an inch of his life.

Stiles pressed his entire body to Derek's and slotted his cock between Derek's spread legs. After a few moments he leaned back and took a deep breathe.

"I can't believe I'm actually an Alpha, and god do you smell good. Did you always smell this good?" Derek laughed and leaned back to look at him. Stiles stood proudly, lean and toned with a smattering of moles covering his body and his large red cock standing at attention, Derek groaned at the sight. He looked up and met Stiles' eyes.

"Lets go upstairs so I can undress ok? I'm still worried your dad may come in." Stiles laughed and grabbed Derek's hand as he dragged him upstairs. "He promised me he wouldn't."

They made it to Stiles' bedroom quickly and Derek removed his clothes while Stiles watched. "God you're gorgeous." He breathed as he watched Derek strip. Derek resisted the urge to blush. "Look who's talking."

Stiles laughed. "There is no comparison between the two of us, you are definitely a million times hotter." Stiles swallowed as Derek removed the last piece of clothing and stood before him naked and horny.

Derek smiled coquettishly and stood between Stiles' legs. "You're my Alpha, there is no one in the world better looking than you."

"Oh god," Stiles groaned as he felt a bead of precome form at the tip of his dick. "Say that again."

"My Alpha." Derek murmured. "Stiles Stilinski is my Alpha and he's going to knot me until I'm absolutely full-" He was pushed onto the bed and kissed hard before he could say anything more.

"You're right I'm going to knot you, my perfect Omega. I've been waiting for this, for when I can fill you so full of my cum you'll be bursting from it." Stiles licked and sucked at Derek's neck as they ran their hands up and down each others body's, pressed close together and enjoying the feel of each others skin. Derek whined at Stiles' words as he felt himself get slicker until he was almost dripping. He moaned when he felt Stiles' fingers probe his hole.

"Fuck you're already wet for me? God that's perfect, you're such a good little Omega for me, getting ready for my cock. I've got to stretch you first before you can take it though don't I?" His fingers continued to slide in and out of Derek while Derek groaned and thrashed on the bed. His fingers felt good but they weren't long or big enough. Stiles continued to fuck Derek on his fingers while he sucked Derek's nipples until Derek could hardly think straight and he had four fingers sliding easily into his hole.

"I think you're ready. What do you think Derek?" Stiles murmured as he continued to slide his fingers in and out. Derek whined. "Yes, please! I need it so bad . . ."

Stiles pulled his fingers out. "Get up on your hands and knees and present for me." Derek quickly complied, spreading his legs wide to show his dripping wet hole. Stiles grabbed some lube and coated his dick just to make sure they had enough.

"God I'm so ready. I need it Alpha, I need you to fill me." Stiles leaned over him until they were back to chest and Stile's mouth was on his neck and the Stiles carefully guided his dick into Derek's waiting hole.

"Oooooh god . . ." Stiles shivered as he slid in with no resistance. "You're so open for your Alpha." Derek groaned at being so full. It was like a piece of him had finally slotted into place and he was complete. He instinctively clenched around Stiles and Stiles jerked forward in response, causing Derek to cry out in surprised pleasure.

"Oh Derek I've gotta, I've gotta . . ." He moaned and his hips jerked forward again and again. "Yes yes god, please fuck me!" Derek moaned into the pillows as he gripped hard onto the sheets.

Stiles couldn't stop himself and fucked Derek hard and fast, banging the bed hard against the wall. Derek groaned with each deep push of Stiles' cock and for a while the only sounds were of the bed and their groans and grunts. 

Soon the pace became faster and more erratic as Stiles got close to his climax. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," He chanted breathlessly. "I'm going to knot you. Can I knot you Derek, will you take it?"

"Fuck!" Derek snarled as he pushed back as hard as he could against Stiles' thrusts. "Fill me!" 

Stiles could feel his knot swelling inside. "Fuck fuck, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna knot you and your gonna take it and I'm gonna breed you and full you with my pups!"

Derek couldn't stand it and reached down and jerked himself once, twice, and came so hard his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He screamed as he felt himself squeeze Stiles' knot so hard it hurt. Stiles yelled and then leaned down and bit Derek's neck hard until he broke the skin. He grabbed Derek's hips and pushed him back as hard as he could onto his knot as it swelled and tied them together. The knot hurt and Derek couldn't help but whine, Stiles pushed himself even deeper in response and snarled as he shook with his orgasm and filled Derek with ropes of cum, shaking as his orgasm continued to be milked from him in waves of pleasure. He continued to shake for a few minutes as he pushed himself into Derek as best he could, running on pure animal instinct to breed. His orgasm finally subsided enough for him to think and he carefully managed to lay them both down on their sides to wait for the knot to deflate. 

They took a few minutes to get their breath back and then Stiles murmured. "I love you so fucking much." Derek had just enough energy to laugh and respond. "I love you too."

Stiles swallowed. "I know that us getting together wasn't the normal way, but I wouldn't change it for the world. You really are it for me Derek, I don't want anyone else. When I'm eighteen I want to bond and then someday I want kids and I want us to grow old together with a big house and lots of grandchildren."

"Derek couldn't resist the smile that broke over his face as he turned his head and gently kissed Stiles' mouth. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after with three kids and a big house and Derek became an architect and Stiles became a Deputy :3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://gayfanficlover.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Omega!Derek and Alpha!Stiles.
> 
> Stiles is 12 and Derek is 16 when they have sex. Derek presents as an Omega and goes into heat which means he isn't able to consent and there is sexual contact between the two. Stiles' age also makes this a problem.


End file.
